The Nerdlucks
The Nerdlucks (also known as: The Monstars) are a group of aliens that work for galactic carnival worker Mr. Swackhammer, and the secondary antagonists turned supporting characters in the movie Space Jam. They start out as tiny and weak aliens known as the Nerdlucks History Personality The Nerdlucks Nerdlucks They are loyal but they're scared of Swackhammer who abuses them.They are easily persuadable around the Looney Tunes. Yet they are gullible when Bugs tricks them. Its later revealed that they are kind hearted aliens. The Monstars Monstars They are cocky, dangerous, and intimidaiting, They act like bullies around Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes, like in their Nerdluck forms they're scared of Swackhammer and they're still loyal to him however after they lost the game they are tired of being mistreated they turn on Mr Swackhammer and they got rid of him by stuffing him in a rocket. Then they had a change of heart. They are childish when they're reluctant to give the NBA players talent back. Physical Appearances The Nerdlucks The Nerdlucks were small insectoid aliens with different colored skins and different colored bow ties. Pound Pound is orange and overweight and wears a green bow tie. He speaks in a high raspy voice. As a monstar, he looks like Charles Barkley,has small floppy ears,he is overweight and muscular. He speaks in a very deep voice. He is bossy, demanding, mean spirited and takes pleasure in bullying Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes Blanko Blanko is laid back, unlike his pals, he is also friendly. He wears a pink bow tie and speaks in a thick californian accent. As a monstar, he looks like Shawn Bradley,he is tall, muscular and has dark blue hair, pointy ears, and a buck tooth. He is friendly to Michael Jordan and Tweety Bang Bang wears an orange bow tie. He speaks in a high timid voice. He is nervous and concerned and as a monstar,he looks like Patrick Ewing, he is tough and aggressive. He speaks in a deep growling voice. He is muscular and has a large chin, small dragon-like ears, spikes on his back and a red orange flat top. He enjoys insulting Michael Jordan and picking on the Looney Tunes. Bupkus Bupkus is naive and cheerful. He speaks in a high cheerful voice and wears a yellow bow tie. As a monstar, he looks like Larry Johnson,he is emotional and cocky and has dark purple hair and slightly floppy ears. He speaks in a deep suave voice and is very muscular. He enjoys mocking Michael Jordan and hurting the Looney Tunes. Nawt Nawt is a nerdluck, he speaks in a high squeaky voice. He is smart and wears an orange yellow spotted bow tie. As a monstar, he looks like Muggsy Bogues, he has big floppy rabbit-like ears, he is muscular and still shorter. He still speaks in a high voice. The Monstars As the Monstars they are cocky of their gigantic size and strength and use it to intimidate others who gets in their way. They act like bullies around Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes. However after they lost the game and getting rid of Swackhammer they had a change of heart. They are childish when they're reluctant to give the NBA player's talent back. When they becomes monstars they become from small aliens to gigantic muscular humanoid mutants, they wear navy blue basketball uniforms with gold trimlines white zeroes on jerseys on the front and on the back, white socks and matching navy blue sneakers. They have five fingers and pointy claw-like fingernails. Role in the film They first appear when Swackhammer is trying to attract more customers to his theme park on Moron Mountain because he's losing money. During his rant, he suggests something funny, wacky, and nutty when he suddenly sits on his remote in which a library of Looney Tunes shorts start playing on his TV screens, Bupkus and Nawt point them out and he agrees with them so he sends them to Looney Tune Land where the Looney Tunes reside. They encounter Bugs Bunny and Elmer J. Fudd accidentally landing on Elmer in the process. They interrogate Bugs and ask him the whereabouts of Bugs Bunny because they have no idea what he looks like. He describes himself to them in one of his classic routines and they agree with the descriptions and he tells them that he never heard of him which disappoints them. Bugs remarks to himself "you know maybe there really isn't any intelligent life out there in the univoise!". At this point they figure out he really is the Bugs Bunny who they're looking for and they shoot him with their laser guns and tell him to come with them. That night Bugs holds a town meeting with the other Looney Tunes and tells them that they will be enslaved by the Nerdlucks. They laugh when they hear the Nerdlucks talk because they look and sound small and weak so they send Yosemite Sam after them. They shoot him with their laser guns frying him and knocking him unconscious. Now terrified they raise their hands in surrender. Bugs decides to negociate with them telling them "The rules of kidnapping a cartoon character". He then holds a meeting with Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, and Sylvester after much discussion. They decide to have a basketball game to decide their fates because they think they have the advantage because the Nerdlucks are too small. Little do they know the Nerdlucks have the ability to melt themselves and shoot into a person's brain to steal their abilities. Using this, they steal the talent from Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley and place the stolen talents into a basketball. Later as they prepare to train. Daffy sarcastically tells them since they are performing poorly "they need to practice growing taller". Becoming the Monstars They then take out the basketball and transform into gigantic monsters now calling themselves "The Monstars". After trashing the court, Bugs decides that they may need a little help, so they abduct Michael Jordan while he's golfing. After some coaching and training, he decides to help them in the game. At first the "Tune Squad" does poorly against them and are off by many points until Bugs pretends to take steroids which is actually water in order to improve their skills. After the Monstars start trailing Swackhammer tells them to play more aggressively which they do sending most of the Looney Tunes to the hospital, the only remaining players are Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, and Michael Jordan, Bill Murray eventually comes as a replacement and through the power of cartoon logic. Michael Jordan is able to stretch his arm long enough to score the winning points. Swackhammer tells them that they are a bunch of losers and will never amount to anything Bugs and Michael ask why they take that from him they reply "He's bigger than,,,we used to be!". After stating their comment, they realize that they are bigger than Swackhammer and having enough of their abusive boss, they turn on Swackhammer, and strap him to one of Wile E. Coyote's rockets sending him to the moon. Afterwards with some hesitation, they agree to give back the basketball player's talents and revert back to their Nerdluck forms. They then decide to live with the Looney Tunes. Other appearances Their only other appearance to date has been a cameo in the Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain special "Star Warners" as patrons at Mos Eisner. Gallery Trivia *When the Nerdlucks turned into Monstars, they became giant monsters of the basketball players who talent they stole; resembling them in the process. *The Monstars' basketball kits appear when they transform but when they transform back to the Nerdlucks, their kits never disappear. Category:Character groups Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Space Jam Category:Space Jam characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Transformed characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Athletes Category:Bullies Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Basketball players Category:Giants